Mi amor por ti
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese sido de Booth si tras estar en coma después de ser operado no hubiese podido soportar el no tener la vida que vivió en sueños? ¿Cómo hubiese transcurrido la vida de Brennan y el resto de personajes?
1. Comienzo (1ª parte)

Todos me decían que yo ya no era el mismo, que había cambiado, había desparecido el tipo alegre al que le encantaba hacer reír a los demás, y en su lugar, había dejado a una persona triste. Pero no podía ser de otro modo después de lo vivido creyendo que era real, siendo, sin embargo, el sueño en el que estuve sumido durante unos días tras mi entrada en coma.  
Ya nada volvió a ser como antes para mi, no podía verla con los mismo ojos, por eso decidí apartarme de ella durante un tiempo; aunque con ella se quedará la mitad de mi corazón, necesitaba poner tierra de por medio y tratar de olvidarla.  
Brennan era el motivo de mi tristeza, ella se había convertido durante unos días en la mujer de mi vida, en la razón de mí existir, algo que yo anhelaba desde el primer momento en que la conocí, pero que, por temor a no ser correspondido me negué a mi mismo. Pero, tras la vuelta a la realidad, me di cuenta que todo lo que yo creía real no era más que una burda mentira que mi subconsciente había reproducido, ya que Bones jamás se fijaría en mi, como ella misma diría "el amor es algo totalmente irracional, es una reacción química producida por el propio corazón". De este modo, tras mi recuperación del coma, recogí mis pertenencias y puse rumbo a Londres, donde, tras el asesinato al que fuimos enviados, hicimos amistad con una agente del FBI y el antropólogo forense con el que "trabajaba". Así que, tras mi mejora, llamé a la agente para saber si habría una plaza para mí allí, y ella, encantada, me aceptó.  
La despedida fue muy dura. Con el tiempo supe que a Huesos le costó superarlo, pasó unos meses muy malos, tuvieron que darle la baja, aunque ella se negaba a aceptarla, pero Ángela acabó convenciéndola, pues, como ella misma le dijo, era mejor desconectar un poco y recuperarse para poder trabajar bien en los casos. Nadie entendió mi despedida, nadie sabía el motivo de mi partida, solo Gordon Gordon sabía la verdad, a él no le podía engañar, pero me prometió no contar nada.

Mi trabajo en Londres fue muy duro, echaba en falta a Huesos y al equipo, había aprendido a quererlos de verdad, y ahora, me costaba estar lejos de ellos, incluso, aunque me sorprendiera a mi mismo, acabé echando de menos aquellas sesiones psicológicas con Sweets.

Mi primer día de trabajo fue muy monótono…

- Seeley, tenemos que terminar con el papeleo para que puedas trabajar en mi equipo.

Parecía que no estaba de muy buen humor; sería mejor no contradecirla, no sabía hasta que punto podría llegar a enfadarse y necesitaba ese trabajo.

- Pero, pensaba que estaba ya todo arreglado.

- No, aun quedan algunos puntos que tenemos que poner el común.

- ¿Cómo que puntos? ¿Es que hay alguna condición para poder trabajar con vosotros?

La verdad es que esa idea de los puntos no me había agradado nada, pensé que ya me conocía lo suficiente como para poder confiar en mí. ¿Os es que después de lo que la ayudamos tras la muerte de su compañero iba a empezar a desconfiar de una de las personas que la apoyo en los momentos duros?

- Más que condiciones, es una pequeña cláusula que tienes que firmar en la que te comprometes a trabajar con nosotros un período de tiempo mínimo de un año. Si quisieses romper dicha cláusula una vez firmada sin haber terminado el período de tiempo indicado, deberás pagar una determinada cantidad en término de indemnización.

Dicho esto, nos pasamos toda la tarde poniéndonos de acuerdo para ver como sería todo a partir de ahora.

Al caer la noche, me despedí de la agente y me fui a mi nueva casa en Carnaby Street.  
Al llegar, noté una gran sensación de vació. Recogí de una de las cajas de la mudanza una foto de Parker.  
¡Cómo le echaba de menos!  
Todas las noches solía llamarlo antes de irse a dormir. Ya era todo un hombrecito, y le gustaba que le contara las historias de los casos en los que trabajaba. Luego, solía preguntarle como le había ido el día antes de despedirme de él.  
Pero hoy no iba a poder hablar con mi hijo, ya estaba bien entrada la noche aquí en Londres, así que allí en Estados Unidos habría amanecido hace un par de horas, por lo que Parker debería estar en el colegio.  
Tendré que llamarlo mañana.  
Fuera estaba nevando. Era un día muy frió, veía, desde mi ventana, las hojas de los árboles moverse con gran violencia. Parecía que el tiempo acompañaba a mi estado de ánimo.  
Necesitaba desconectar, pero no me apetecía salir a la calle, se avecinaba una borrasca, y quería mantenerme bien de salud para poder trabajar. Así que se me ocurrió llamar a Gordon Gordon.

- Gordon, soy yo, Booth, perdona que te llame a estas horas, supongo que por allí no deben ser más de las 8 de la mañana, pero es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y no sabía a quien llamar.

- No te preocupes Booth, no molestas. Estaba esperando tú llamada, quería que a me contarás que tal te ha ido todo.

- Echándoos mucho de menos. El día ha sido horrible, me he tenido que comprometer a estar un año aquí, pero no se si puedo. Ya empiezo a extrañar a mi equipo.

- Por cierto, ¿qué tal están todos?

- Todos están un poco mal por tú despedida, pero no te preocupes, poco a poco se acomodarán a la situación. Tú solo preocúpate por mejorar en tu trabajo en Londres y que estén orgullosos de tenerte entre ellos.

- No se si lo conseguiré Gordon, esto es tan distinto a América, voy a necesitar tiempo para acostumbrarme a esta ciudad.

- Por tiempo no te preocupes, recuerda que has firmado un contrato de un año. Tienes tiempo suficiente para habituarte a Londres.

- Yo solo espero que todos en el trabajo me acojan igual de bien que lo hicieron el en Jeffersonian, aunque ningún laboratorio jamás superará a ese, allí he encontrado amigos de verdad.

- Deja de preocuparte y descansa un rato Seeley, mañana lo verás todo con más claridad.

- Está bien Gordon, te dejo que debes de estar ocupado. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Si hay noticias nuevas por allí me cuentas, ¿OK?

- De acuerdo. Hasta pronto Seeley.

- Adiós Gordon.

El día amaneció soleado, algo muy raro en Londres, así que me vestí rápido y me fui a dar un paseo para aclarar un poco las ideas. Tenía que olvidarme de toda mi vida anterior, solo así conseguiría avanzar y ser capaz de prosperar en mi nuevo trabajo.  
Londres tenía su encanto, no era como Estado Unidos, pero tenía su magia, en ella se mezclaban una gran cantidad de culturas que hacían de esta ciudad inglesa un lugar con una gran riqueza.  
Al llegar a casa llamé a Parker. Me contó como le había ido el día. Le prometí que lo llamaría todos los días antes de acostarse, como hacía siempre. Parker, contento, me dijo que esperaría mi llamada.  
Al cabo de unos diez minutos, cuando me disponía a salir hacía el trabajo, sonó el teléfono.

- Seeley, ¿quieres empezar tu trabajo en Londres? Tenemos un caso.

- Muy bien, ¿de que se trata?

- Vente lo antes posible al Cabo Beachy, cuando estés aquí te lo cuento.

- OK. Voy para allá.

Al llegar allí, la agente me contó lo ocurrido.

- Ha aparecido en las inmediaciones del Cabo Beachy el cadáver de una joven ahogada.

- ¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí? Es un caso que le compete a los antropólogos y a la policía local.

- Pero al haber sospechas de que sea un asesinato el FBI entra a formar parte del caso.

- Entiendo. Entonces pasa a explicarme lo que sabemos hasta ahora.

- La chica ha sido encontrada por el obispo del pueblo, John Steven, de camino hacia la parroquia. Él es el que ha llamado a la policía.

- Así que ese tal John parte como sospechoso.

- Eso es, por ahora, y hasta que no tengamos más pruebas parte como el principal sospechoso de la muerte de la joven, pero deberemos esperar hasta que lleguen mi equipo y nos puedan dar una hora de la muerte. Mira, por allí llegan- me dijo señalándome un claro en el bosque.

El lugar donde se había hallado a la víctima era una zona llena de árboles, muy frondosa, apenas había dos o tres claros en toda la zona en la que nos encontrábamos. A unos 2 metros del cadáver, había una gran masa de agua que formaba el Cabo Beachy. La zona era un lugar ideal para esconder un cadáver y no ser hallado.

- Hola chicos, os presento a Seeley Booth, agente del FBI de Estados Unidos que ahora a pasado a formar parte de nuestro equipo como otro agente del FBI.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que ahora trabajaremos para dos agentes del FBI?- pregunto una de las chicas, que parecía estar un poco furiosa.

- Exacto.

- Genial -musito la joven. Definitivamente no le resultaba nada agradable mi presencia. Me iba a tener que acostumbrar a que aquí no era más que un intruso en su trabajo.

- Seeley, te presento a Sthepanie, ella es directora del instituto londinense Castle, para el cuál tú trabajas ahora.

- Encantado Sthepanie –le dije a la chica, que seguía con la misma cara de no soportarme más. Así que ella no se encontraba agusto conmigo…

- Es un poco tímida, pero cuando la conoce se suelta bastante – dijo la agente, ante la falta de cortesía de Sthepanie.

- Ese de allí es Thomas, el antropólogo forense encargado del grupo de trabajadores de Castle.

- Ella es Melinda, y junto con David, se encargan de analizar los restos que nos permiten identificar los distintos escenarios de los casos.

- Hola Booth- me dijo David estrechándome la mano

- Te vas a cansar enseguida de nosotros –me dijo Melinda entre risas. Parecían agradables, quizás, después de todo, no iba a estar tan mal trabajar con ellos.

- Y por último, aunque no menos importante, mi mano derecha, Morgan, se encarga de analizarla mejor manera de contactar con los medios y con el sospechoso para que todo pueda tener un buen final.

- Encantado Morgan.

- Lo mismo digo Booth.

- Pues bien, echas las presentaciones, empecemos a trabajar chicos.


	2. Comienzo (2ª parte)

- Agente, parece ser que la víctima murió ahogada hace unas seis horas.

- Así que murió sobre las 2 de la madrugada…. – dijo la agente, un poco dubitativa.

- Bueno, pues sabida la hora, ¿podemos hablar ya con Jon?- pregunté yo. No me parecía que hubiese sido él, pero necesitábamos algo para poder seguir con él caso, algún hilo del que tirar, y quizás él supiese algo.

- Ahora si Booth, con la hora de la muerte de la víctima podemos intentar ver donde estaba Jon y corroborarlo. Voy a llamarlo, creo que antes estaba por aquí para ver como iba todo.

- Jon, puedes venir, queremos hacerle algunas preguntas- dijo la agente de mala gana.

- Claro, no hay problemas, me gustaría ayudar en la medida de lo posible en la investigación.

- Pues entonces díganos donde estaba sobre las 2 de la madrugada, señor Steven- le dije yo.

- En la parroquia, tenía hoy una misa y la noche antes siempre me quedo allí preparándola.

- ¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmarlo?

- Como comprenderá señor, ha esa hora no suele quedar nadie en la iglesia, solo me quedo yo, así que no, no tengo coartada, pero le prometo que yo no fui.

- Yo no dudo de usted señor pero comprenda que hasta que no tenga más datos es usted el principal sospechoso, así que intente no salir del país.

- Descuide señor, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Me aleje de la zona. Teníamos que darnos prisa en obtener la prueba de ADN, si llegaba a oídos del asesino que la policía y el FBI andaba tras él, nos iba a ser más complicado atraparlo.

- Thomas, necesito que te encargues de obtener el ADN de la joven, hemos podido obtener un pelo de la joven, con eso te bastará. Lo necesito para esta tarde, es urgente- le dijo Sthepanie. Por un momento me recordó tanto a Bren, su implicación en el caso, su deseo de obtener pruebas tangibles…. ¡Como la echaba de menos!

- Estará para el termino de la mañana Sthepanie.

A las doce de la mañana ya teníamos las pruebas de ADN. Thomas era un genio, trabajaba a destajo, y no paraba hasta que no veía una respuesta clara al problema.

Se trataba de Cristine Hund, una joven profesora de educación física secundaria del International School del pueblo.

Tras informárseme de quién era la víctima, le pedí a la agente que me dejase hablar con John, para saber si la conocía. Ésta me lo permitió, pero no sin antes avisarme que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía, que esto no era América, y estaba bajo su responsabilidad, con lo cual, debía evitar hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera arruinar la investigación.

No me gustaba mucho el modo con el que a veces me solía tratar, ¿con quien se creía que estaba trabajando?, ¿es que soy un niño al que hay que indicarle todo para que lo haga bien y no se equivoque? Sabía hacer bien mi trabajo y odiaba que me dieran órdenes, ya estaba bastante crecidito para eso.

- Señor Jon, ¿podríamos vernos dentro de una hora, necesito hacerle más preguntas sobre el caso?- pese al tono de la agente al hablarme, no se negó a facilitarme un número de teléfono para poder contactar con Jon.

- Claro señor, venga a la parroquia, allí podrá encontrarme.

Al llegar allí vi al señor Steven, estaba esperándome.

- Bienvenido a la casa del dios, señor Booth.

- Gracias padre. Necesito saber si conocía usted a Cristine Hund.

- Si señor, claro que la conozco. ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

- Siento comunicarle que la mujer que usted encontró muerta era ella.

- No puede ser, pero si era muy joven. Era una fiel feligresa. Su familia llego al pueblo hace 15 años, y se introdujo muy bien en la comunidad.

La joven era un ángel, una chica muy dulce, no andaba en problemas, todos la teníamos por una gran chica. De ahí que quiera colaborar, me ha entristecido mucho su muerte. Dios siempre hace las cosas con un fin, por eso sé que se la ha llevado porque tendrá otro destino encomendado para ella. Seguro que está en el paraíso con los ángeles.

- ¿Sabía si había alguien que tuviese algún conflicto con ella?

- No señor, como ya le he dicho, Cristine era una joven muy centrada y muy madura, todo el mundo la adoraba. Lo único que sé es que no mantenía mucho contacto con su hermanastra Jenniffer Swann, al parecer tenía tan mal carácter que había causado varios enfrentamientos con diversos miembros de la familia, entre ellos, Cristine.

- Así que Jenniffer causaba problemas en la familia… Interesante- dije yo, la verdad es que la historia se ponía muy atractiva- Y, ¿tiene usted conocimiento de si la joven tenía novio padre?

- Si, salía desde hace algún tiempo con Robert Jones, entrenador personal, un joven muy agradable.

- Muchas gracias por toda la información padre, me ha sido de gran ayuda.

- Es un placer colaborar, Cristine era una gran persona, y se debe de hacer justicia.

Con las ideas un poco más claras sobre la víctima, la agente y yo decidimos ir al International School para averiguar más datos sobre la víctima, pues ahora parecía que la sospechosa podría ser la hermanastra, aunque no nos terminaba de encajar, ya que habíamos comprobado su coartada y la joven había estado el día de la muerte de la hermanastra en casa de una amiga celebrando pasando la noche.

En el instituto, nos atendió el director, quien nos informó que Cristine era una joven muy activa, de mente muy abierta. Tenía dos grandes amigos, Estefany Meyer, actual estudiante de derecho, que era amiga de la víctima desde la infancia, crecieron juntas y vivieron toda su adolescencia y madurez juntas, y Riley, íntimo amigo de la joven, según el director, parecía que entre Cristine y Riley no habían secretos, lo sabían todo el uno del otro.

Con tanta información y nada claro, andábamos un poco perdidos, así que decidimos volver a analizar el cadáver de la joven. Melinda, que también se encargaba de la parte de análisis de los huesos, necesitaba que se extrajera toda a piel para poder estudiarlos, pero al empezar con la retirada, se dieron cuenta que se habían pasado algo por alto: la víctima tenía debajo de una uña lo que parecía ser un poco de piel. Esto fue una gran revelación, pues no podía dar una idea de la última persona que estuvo con la víctima, para lo cual volvieron a hacer una prueba de ADN. Las pruebas arrojaron datos sorprendentes, por lo que la agente me propuso ir a registrar la casa de la víctima, haber si de ese modo encontrábamos alguna otra prueba.

La casa era muy grande, y estaba completamente decorada con cuadros de naturaleza, mares embravecidos, bosques frondosos, caballos galopando en plena naturaleza… Tenía dos plantas, comunicadas por una escalera de caracol, y… ¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE LLENA DE SANGRE!

Al registrar un poco más dimos con un vaso con zumo de naranjas lleno de huellas dactilares. Mandamos una pequeña muestra al laboratorio, y el resultado fue escalofriante: el zumo estaba envenenado con solanina. Las huellas del vaso de zumo pertenecían a dos personas diferentes, una era la víctima y la otra estaba un poco confusa. Así que todas las pruebas parecían indicar que había una persona suelta que había envenenado a la víctima, aunque no sabíamos muy bien si la víctima tomó o no ese vaso de zumo, pero no podíamos pasar por alto las manchas de sangre, pues quizás el sospechoso no la mató.

Para tratar de clarificarlo todo, extrajimos una pequeña muestra de sangre de cada sospechoso (Jon, aunque sabíamos que él no había tenido nada que ver; Jenniffer, pese a que tenía una coartada; Estefany; Riley y Robert) e identificamos sus grupos sanguíneo. Uno de ellos coincidía perfectamente con el de las manchas de sangre de la casa de la víctima. Pese a ser totalmente contradictorio según la información que teníamos de él por Jon, parecía que el asesino era Robert, por lo que sólo nos quedaba tratar de averiguar si la víctima había tomado ese zumo envenenado, para lo cual Melinda hizo un análisis del contenido estomacal de Cristine, que dio positiva.

Obtenidas todas estas pruebas estaba claro que el sospechoso era Robert, así que lo apresamos, y tras un largo interrogatorio nos contó lo ocurrido:

"Cristine, era una joven profesora de educación física amante del deporte. Un día, Riley, su mejor amigo, le propuso que se apuntara con él a mis clases de entrenamiento personal, y ella aceptó. Así, día tras día, nuestra relación se iba haciendo más estrecha, hasta que acabamos haciéndonos pareja. Pero yo soy una persona muy celosa, y me molestaba mucho como la trataba Riley, sin embargo, ella siempre me dejaba claro que entre era su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano, y que nunca ocurriría nada entre ellos dos, que solo yo la pertenecía.

Así pasaron los meses. Yo cada vez me ponía más celoso, hasta que ese día ocurrió lo que nunca debió ocurrir: fui a recoger a Cristine del trabajo y ví como Riley la esperaba en la puerta y la besara, sin que ella se negara.

Esto me molestó tanto que pensé en darle un pequeño susto a mi novia. Deje en nuestra casa (vivíamos juntos desde hace un par de meses) un zumo de naranjas, al cual le había añadido unas cuantas gotas de solanina, junto con un ramo de rosas, y me fui a esperarla detrás de la casa, en el jardín, donde ella no pudiera verme. Cuando ella llegó, cansada de dar clases, y vio el zumo de naranjas, no se lo pensó dos veces y se lo bebió.

Viendo que no le producía ningún efecto el zumo, pensé que había fallado en el intento de asustarla y decidí entrar para hablar con ella y que me explicara lo que había visto. Al final, acabamos haciendo las pases, ella m dijo que fue un pequeño desliz, que no volvería a ocurrir, y yo, como la quería tanto, la perdone. Sin embargo, al cabo de nueve horas, cuando ya estábamos durmiendo, se levantó porque se encontraba mal. Yo no creía que fuese nada importante, así que me quedé en la cama. Pero, de repente, escuché un ruido ensordecedor, y cuando me levanté, vi que se había caído por las escaleras, se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, y había provocado un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. Yo, asustado, destrozado ante la muerte de mi novia y viéndolo todo lleno de sangre, decidí taparla y llevármela para tirarla al cabo, donde yo creía que sería más difícil localizarla".

- Vaya primer caso me ha tocado, un novio celoso intenta matar a su mujer y lo que creía que había sido un intento fallido, se convierte en su muerte. No creía que fuese Robert el culpable de su muerte, parecía un chico sensato.

- A si es Seeley, como dice el dicho, "nada es lo que parece"

- No, ya lo creo que no- dije yo.


	3. Sospechas

Había pasado una semana desde mi llegada a Londres, y aun no había recibido ninguna llamada de los chicos del Jeffersonnian. A excepción de Gordon Gordon, nadie se había interesado por mí, parecía como si ya no les importase, era tan extraño pensar que se habían olvidado de mí.  
NO.  
Había tenido que ocurrir algo y por eso no me llamaban. Pero, ¿que clase de echo hace que se ocupen tanto de él que no tengan tiempo para llamarme?  
Mientras seguía dándole vueltas al tema, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
- ¡Ya voy!- dije yo. No esperaba visitas. ¿Quién podría ser?  
- ¿Quién es?  
- Servicio a domicilio.

Que raro, si yo no había pedido nada. Sería una broma de alguno de los niños de la zona, les gustaba enfadar a los recién llegados. Pero, no quería que tomaran represalias hacia mí, por lo que me dispuse a abrir.  
- ¡SORPRESA!  
- Chicos, ¿pero que hacéis aquí?- dije mientras les daba un gran abrazo a todos. No me lo podía creer, mi equipo del Jeffersonnian había venido desde EEUU hasta aquí solo para verme, y estaban todos: Gordon Gordon, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Wendell, Arastoo, Fisher,… ¡No podía ser! ¿Dónde estaba Bones?  
- Decidimos darte una sorpresa. Te echamos de menos, y, como Gordon nos dijo que nos echabas en falta, (al decir eso, inmediatamente Gordon Gordon, me echó una mirada suspicaz. Uff no sabían nada, bueno, nada del motivo por el que me había marchado. Gordon era un amigo leal, de eso estaba seguro) dijimos: "¿Por qué esperar aquí a que haya noticias suyas? ¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotros a visitarle y a saber como le va todo?"  
- Muchas gracias a todos por venir, no os esperaba, estaba ahora mismo pensando en ustedes, creía que os habíais olvidado de mi- les dije yo, aunque mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Huesos para no venir a verme a mi, su compañero de trabajo durante tantos años?  
- No parece que pienses eso Booth- me dijo Sweets. Caray este chico era bueno, no se porque no lo tomaría más en serio antes.  
- ¿Estás pensando en la doctora Brennan, verdad?- me dijo Gordon. Un minuto después vi una sombra de arrepentimiento en su mirada. Se había dado cuenta que no debería haber dicho eso.  
- Si, la he echado en falta. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido?- inmediatamente todos se miraron y se quedaron si saber que decir.  
- Ummm... Verás Booth, es que Brennan…  
- Chicos, necesito la verdad, no quiero que me mintáis.  
- Esta bien Booth. Serás mejor que se lo cuentes tú- dijo Cam dirigiéndose a Gordon Gordon.  
- Booth, Brennan está de viaje, Cam le encargó que se encargara de un caso en Sudamérica y se ha tenido que trasladar allí. Por eso no quería contártelo, porque se siente culpable, ¿verdad Cam?  
- Eh si claro, me sentí fatal, no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar- No la veía muy convencida de lo que decía, me estaban ocultando algo, pero no sé que puede ser. De todas formas, habían echo un esfuerzo por venir, no quería menospreciarlo. Me ocuparía de averiguar la verdad en cuanto se fueran.  
- No te preocupes Cam, lo entiendo. Decidle que la echo de menos, y que me hubiese gustado haberla visto.  
- Se lo diremos Booth, le gustará saber que te has acordado de ella- Ángela parecía sincera al decírmelo.  
- Bueno, contadme, ¿Cómo sigue todo en el Jeffersonnian?  
- Bien Booth, todo sigue como siempre. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho por allí, el único cambio ha sido la entrada de un nuevo agente del FBI para ocupar el puesto que tú dejaste. El resto sigue igual- me dijo Hodgins. Me miró con una gran sonrisa. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo agradable que podía llegar a ser Hodgins. Era un buen tipo, y por la sonrisa dibujada en su cara, me atrevería a aventurar que me había echado de menos. Nunca supe lo que tuve hasta que lo perdí por mi estúpido enamoramiento de Huesos que no me había llevado a ninguna parte. Pero aun así, aun sabiendo que nunca podría ocurrir, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza.  
- No nos ha dado tiempo a ver la ciudad. ¿Por qué no nos lleva a ver Londres y nos cuentas como te va en el nuevo instituto?  
- Está bien, pero antes dejarme llamar a mi compañera del FBI para que sepa que hoy no voy a trabajar- dije yo. Me vendría bien tomar el aire un poco, y como, en el Castle habíamos dos agentes del FBI, la agente me dijo que si necesita algún día libre se lo pidiera, que si el caso no era muy complicado o urgente, me lo daría.  
- Hola compañera- le dije con un tono irónico. En esta semana me había demostrado que de compañera tenía muy poco, pero debía intentar llevarme bien con ella, me gustase o no, ya había firmado el contrato, así que me esperaba un largo a su lado.- Necesito que me des el día libre, han llegado mis compañeros del Jeffersonnian y quiero estar con ellos. ¿Hay algo urgente para hoy?  
- No te preocupes Booth, no hay mucho hoy, nos han mandado a que resolvamos un caso de hace 20 años que teníamos archivado por falta de pruebas, así que hoy no hay nada que puedas hacer, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer hoy mucho. Vete y disfruta de su compañía Seeley.  
- Muchas gracias, me va a venir muy bien desconectar un poco, hemos tenido una semana ahora.  
- Si surge algo urgente, no dudes en llamarme.  
- Esta bien Seeley, pero no te preocupes. Relájate, yo te llamo si ocurre algo. Adiós Seeley.  
- Adiós compañera.  
- Solucionado chicos, nos vamos.

Estuvimos toda la tarde fuera. Dimos una vuelta por el centro, y después, les lleve a mi Pub favorito, el que había conocido gracias a mis nuevos compañeros. Estos me habían ayudado mucho en los días en los que me encontraba bajo de ánimos. Sin embargo, Sthepanie seguía con su misma actitud hacia mí, pero bueno, ya me había acostumbrado a ella, era un poco irritante, pero no solía pasar de eso.

Les estuve explicando como funcionada el equipo en Londres, que la cultura no era la misma y a veces me costaba adaptarme,… cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono.  
- Atiendo la llamada y enseguida estoy con ustedes, ¿OK?  
Te esperaremos aquí Booth- me dijo Gordon. En su mirada pude ver una nota de asentimiento. ¿Por qué sentía hoy que Gordon no había venido a verme solo por ver como me iba por Londres? Me daba la sensación que había venido a ejercer su carrera de psicólogo conmigo, como solía hacer antes, y la idea no me gustaba mucho…

- Agente especial del FBI Seeley Booth.  
- Booth, soy Brennan.  
- ¡Bones! No esperaba tu llamada, que grata sorpresa.  
- Te llamaba para que supieras que no he podido ir porque…- me empezó a decir en un tono algo distante.  
- Si, ya me lo ha contado Gordon, porque Cam se sentía tan culpable que no se atrevía a decírmelo por temor a como reaccionaría.  
- ¿Culpable de que?  
- ¿Cómo que de qué? ¿De que va ser Huesos? De haberte mandado a Sudamérica para que resolvieras el caso.  
- ¿Pero que caso? ¿Si no estoy ahora con ningún caso?  
- ¿Cómo que no Bones?  
- Ams, el caso- me dijo ella. Yo la conocía demasiado como para saber que era la típica contestación afirmativa que solía dar cuando sabía que era algo que ella no comprendía. Había algo en todo esto que no me gustaba. Bones no era la misma, había algo en su tono de voz que no me gustaba.  
- Ya esta entonces todo dicho. Me tengo que poner a trabajar, que llevo el caso un poco atrasado.  
- Brennan, ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco distante. ¿Hay algo que yo debería saber?  
- No, estoy bien Booth. ¿Porque deberías ahora preocuparte por mi cuando ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme que te ibas a Londres? ¿Por qué deberían de ser diferentes ahora las cosas Booth?  
- Por esto no te dije nada Bones, no quería lastimarte con mi decisión, pero es algo que debía hacer.  
- Yo también hice lo que debía hoy quedándome aquí a resolver el caso Booth. Creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar- me digo huesos con la voz rota de dolor.  
Dicho esto me colgó.  
Nunca pensé que mi decisión le iba a afectar de este modo. Para ella sólo era su compañero de trabajo, su amigo, pero nada más, no debería de ponerse a sí, a no ser que…  
No, no podía ser. Bones me había dejado claro más de una vez que ella no creía en el amor, para ella era una simple reacción química, nunca se llegaría a enamorar de mí. Pero había algo tras su voz que no me convencía mucho. Su teoría no era más que eso, una teoría que ella misma se había creado a modo de coraza para protegerse, y puede que incluso ella, la mujer armadura, hubiese sentido algo hacía mí, pero su mente, que lo llevaba todo a la racionalidad, se negara a admitirlo. Por eso, ella nunca me lo reconocería, y yo no quería forzarla a que hiciera algo que no sentía, o no quería sentir.

Al entrar de nuevo en el Pub, pude ver a los chicos del Jeffersonnian riéndose y charlando distendidamente. A mí no me quedaban ánimos para nada después de la llamada de Huesos, pero no quería lastimar a mis amigos, habían venido desde muy lejos sólo para verme, así que intente recomponerme y parecer lo más sereno posible ante los chicos, no quería preocuparlos con mis cosas.  
- Ya estoy- dije, tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible.  
- ¿Quién era Booth?- me preguntó Gordon. Su mirada me atravesó todo el cuerpo y me produjo un tremendo escalofrío. Sentí la necesidad de contarles la verdad, bueno, o al menos, parte de la verdad. Antes o después se acabarían enterando, y no quería que me reprocharán no habérselo contado en su momento.  
- Brennan. Me llamaba para disculparse por no haber podido venir- les dije. Después de todo, ellos se preocupaban por mí, era justo que se lo contará, aunque no pensaba mencionarle nada de su frialdad hacía mi ni de la conversación tan dura que habíamos mantenido. Eso era algo entre nosotros dos, no tenían porque saber nada de ello.  
- ¿Pero tú estás bien Booth?- me dijo Gordon. Tenía un sexto sentido, me atrevería a aventurar que sabía que había pasado algo más en esa llamada.  
- Estoy bien, no os preocupéis, pero no quiero hablar más de Brennan. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?  
- Si, claro- me dijo Ángela- ¿Cómo es son tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo?

Y así nos pasamos todo el resto de la tarde, hablando sobre mi trabajo en Londres, mis compañeros,…  
Al caer la noche, nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto. Cam tenía que volver al laboratorio porque la llamaron para un nuevo caso, y le pidió al resto del equipo que volviera con ella, así que fui a acompañarlos al aeropuerto para despedirlo. Les prometí que la próxima vez sería yo quien iría a verlos.

Tras verlos marchar, me fui a mi casa. Había sido un largo día, me había alegrado mucho ver a todo "mi equipo", pero la llamada me había dejado preocupado.  
Mientras iba de camino estuve pensando en ello, pero no encontré ninguna respuesta lógica a su comportamiento. Tampoco había podido hablar a solas con Gordon (estaba seguro que él sabía algo) porque los chicos se hubiesen dado cuenta. No sabía que hacer, pero necesitaba averiguar que le ocurría a Huesos.  
Al llegar, deje la cazadora en el perchero y me fui directo a la habitación. Necesitaba pensar, y mientras pensaba y pensaba, notaba que los párpados me pesaban. La luz se fue haciendo cada vez más tenue, hasta que me fue imposible distinguir nada.

***

- Bones, he soñado tanto con el momento en que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente, y ahora estás aquí. No me lo creo. Necesitaba saber porque esa actitud hacia mí, creo que no te he dado motivos para que me trates de ese modo.  
- Lo sé Booth, sé que no me has dado motivos. No sé porque me ocurre esto, intento comportarme de la manera más racional posible, pero mi corazón quiere algo diferente de lo que quiere mi mente, y no sé que hacer, estoy asustada. Trato de no culparte de mi comportamiento, pero no puedo. No sé que hacer Booth, no quiero que me hagan daño, y ahora mismo soy muy vulnerable.  
- No te preocupes Bones, te ayudaré.


	4. Cambios

Ring. Ring. Ring.  
¡Oh no, me había quedado dormido! ¿Qué era eso que sonaba?  
Vi el despertador a dos centímetros de mi cabeza. ¡Pero si era las seis de la mañana! ¿Por qué había puesto la alarma tan temprano?  
Apagué el despertador y me volví a dormir.  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
¡Otra vez! Volví a mirar el despertador, pero… ¡era el teléfono lo que sonaba!  
- Agente especial del FBI Seeley Booth.  
- Booth, soy yo. Tienes que vengas urgentemente, han encontrado muerto un joven en un probador del centro comercial Selfridges. Te necesito ahora mismo- me digo la agente, en tono urgente.  
- ¿Pero si solo son las seis de la mañana? Necesito asearme un poco y desayunar. En media hora estaré allí.  
- Esta bien, pero date prisa, esto es importante- me dijo, como si yo no supiese lo importante que podía llegar a ser la muerte de una persona.

Mientras me arreglaba, me vino a la memoria la horrible conversación mantenida con Bones la tarde anterior. Se me había pasado por completo. Tenía que llamar a Gordon, pero no tenía tiempo, si llegaba tarde, visto el humor que se gastaba la agente, me iba a matar. Pero no podía pasarme todo el día con la cabeza en otra parte, el equipo se acabaría dando cuenta y no se hasta que punto esto me causaría problemas. Llamaría a Gordon Gordon mientras iba de camino hacia los grandes almacenes Selfridges, donde habían hallado a la víctima. Me di prisa en acabar, y me llevé el desayuno para tomar mientras iba de camino.  
Nada más montarme en el coche llamé a Gordon.  
- Gordon, soy Booth.  
- Booth, estaba apunto de irme a la cama, aquí es de noche. ¿Ocurre algo?  
- Siento haberte molestado Gordon, pero necesitaba hablar contigo, ayer me quedé preocupado.  
- Ya sabía yo que no nos habías contado toda la verdad- me dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz. Si hubiese podido ver su cara, seguro que habría visto su cara de decepción, no le gustaba que le ocultará nada, según él: "no sólo he sido y sigo siendo a veces su psicólogo, sino que además, me considero tu amigo"- ¿tiene que ver con la llamada de Brennan ayer, no es así?  
- Si y no.  
- Explícate por favor Booth, no estoy a esta hora para acertijos.  
- Se supone que tú eres el psicólogo, deberías saberlo.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre Booth?  
- Lo siento Gordon, no se que me pasa. Es que estoy preocupado por Brennan, y no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Se que Brennan no está en Sudamérica, sospechaba que n me estabais contando la verdad, pero no le di más importancia, pero cuando Brennan me llamo casi se le escapó.  
- Te contaré la verdad Booth, debería de haberlo echo cuando lo supe pero le prometí a Brennan que no te diría nada. Tendré que romper mi secreto profesional. Todo sea por una buena causa.  
"Brennan lo ha pasado muy mal esta semana en que tú has estado fuera. Su estado de ánimos empeoraba por día, estaba irascible, y no se podía concentrar en los casos. Ángela estaba muy preocupada por ella, decía que nunca la había visto así, y me pidió que hablara con ella. Mis sesiones funcionaron. Brennan me dijo que se sentía culpable, que creía que tú te habías ido por algo que ella había echo mal, estaba destrozada, no sabía el motivo de tu partida, y te echaba de menos. Le dije que yo no sabía nada, pero que te conocía muy bien, y que serías incapaz de irte por algo que hubiese echo ella sin decírselo. No le mencioné que no era por lo que había echo, sino por lo que no hacía o no haría nunca, empezar una relación contigo.  
Yo sentí que mis secciones le habían venido muy bien, y el resultado fue asombroso: durante dos días volvió a ser la Brennan que todos conocíamos. Pero justo la noche en que le dijimos que veníamos a verte empezó a comportarse de un modo extraño, se vino a bajo, estaba tan mal que cogió su abrigo y se fue del laboratorio. Todos estábamos muy preocupados porque no sabíamos donde había ido. A Ángela se le ocurrió que quizás estaba en el Royal Dinner, y allí la encontró. Según me dijo ella, Brennan tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y estaba en una de las mesas colocadas al fondo del local tratando de parecer que leía algo aunque solo utilizaba el libro para que no la vieran llorar. Ángela hablo con ella:  
- Brennan, estabas aquí. Nos tenías preocupados.  
- Lo siento Ángela, no era mi intención. Sólo quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar.  
- Pero, ¿qué te ocurre Bren? Desde que Booth se fue te comportas de un modo extraño, nunca estás para tus amigos, vives en otro mundo. Estamos asustados cielo, pero no te podemos ayudar si tú no nos dejas.  
- Es que no es fácil para mi Ángela, ni yo misma se lo que me ocurre. Nunca me había pasado esto. Creía que todo se debía a que me sentía culpable por la marcha de Booth, pero me he dado cuenta que no es por eso, aunque no estoy segura de lo que es. Ángela, nunca había sentido tantas cosas juntas, todo esto para mi es nuevo, no se como enfrentarme a ello, y no quiero lastimar a Booth. No puedo ir con vosotros, pero debes prometerme que no le contarás esto a nadie Ángela, mucho menos a Booth, ya se que no esta bien mentir, y mi parte racional me dice que esto que estoy haciendo me va a traer problemas, pero siento que debo hacerlo Ángela, no se si me entiendes.  
- Claro que te entiendo cariño, mejor de lo que crees.  
Así sucedió todo Booth. Ángela me lo contó, pero bajo secreto profesional, y yo eso no lo puedo traicionar. Por ese motivo no te pude contar nada antes. Lo siento Booth, pero hice una promesa"  
- No te preocupes Gordon, te entiendo, ahora sé la verdad y eso es lo que importa. Te agradezco mucho que me lo hayas contado, sé que para ti no habrá sido nada fácil.  
- Hice lo que debía Booth, tenías derecho a saber la verdad después de todo lo que has sufrido por ella.  
- Bueno, te tengo que dejar Gordon, tengo un caso y estoy de camino. Te llamaré.  
- Está bien Booth. Bye.

Me quedé un poco preocupado. No sabía si había sido muy buena idea llamar a Gordon antes de empezar a trabajar, ahora no me podría centrar en el caso. Pero debía hacerlo, quería mantener mi trabajo ahora más que nunca, pues no sabía si podría volver al Jeffersonnian cuando ya me habían buscado un sustituto.

- Ya estoy aquí- le dije a la agente.  
- Ya era hora Booth, has tardado muchísimo. ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?- me dijo muy enfadada.  
- Ya te dije que tenía que asearme y desayunar. He llegado lo más rápido posible.  
- La próxima vez te avisaré mucho antes para que llegues pronto.  
- Bueno, para ya, no he venido para que me castigues como a los niños pequeños cuando llegan tarde a clases, que he tenido una mañana muy dura. Dime de una vez que ha ocurrido- le dije. No tenía ánimos para estar peleándome con nadie, y mucho menos con ella.  
- Últimamente estas de un humor de perros, no se que te ocurre, pero casi prefiero no saberlo- me dijo con suspicacia, para ver si le decía algo. Yo trate de no seguirle el juego, así que ella, viendo que no le iba a contestar, decidió dejarlo- A la dependiente le llegaron quejas de las clientas por la tardanza en uno de los probadores, así que la joven decidió acercarse por si había algún problema. Al no contestar, corrió la cortina y vio a un joven muerto.  
- ¿Cómo puedo ocurrir? ¿Es que nadie vio no oyó nada?  
- Al parecer nadie puedo oír ni ver nada. Sthepanie a podido determinar que la víctima fue asesinado, ha encontrado en ella varias marcas en forma de hoja, de lo que parece ser un pequeño cuchillo, como una navaja. Hemos presintado la zona, pero al ser un lugar público donde el gobierno gana gran dinero, solo nos han concedido tres días para resolver el caso. Por este motivo te llamaba tan urgentemente, debemos resolver pronto el caso.  
- Pues empecemos. ¿Sabemos quién es la víctima?  
- Están haciéndole la autopsia para ver quien es, en media hora tendremos los resultados.  
Mientras esperábamos la autopsia, decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores para aclarar mi mente, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que me había dicho Gordon. Debía llamar a Bones y aclarar las cosas con ella. En cuanto volviera a casa lo haría, ya que ahora estaría durmiendo y no quiero molestarla.  
- Booth, ya tenemos el nombre de la víctima. Se llamaba Erik Mathew y era bailarín. Trabajaba de monitor de adultos en la escuela de Salsa "Pura sangre".  
- Bien, ya tenemos algo. Vamos a esa escuela entonces- le dije. No quería perder ni un instante de tiempo, debíamos encontrar al asesino.  
Al llegar a la escuela pudimos comprobar que el profesor era un buen bailarín. Tenía multitud de premios en las repisas del local. Era un lugar muy amplio, al fondo se podía ver una barra para bailarines de ballet, y justo enfrente había un enorme espejo que ocupaba toda la pared. Las paredes laterales tenían cada una puerta. Llamamos a un de ellas, y no nos abrieron. Sin embargo, escuchamos voces, y decidimos abrir. La puerta daba a un pasillo. Conforme nos acercábamos escuchábamos más y más gritos. Parecían dos personas peleándose.  
- No deberías haberlo hecho.  
- Yo no quería, pero no tenía más remedio Simon.  
- Siempre hay otro modo de solucionar las cosas, pero tú te pasaste Edward.

- ¿Eh, que ocurre aquí?- dije entrando y alzando la voz para que parasen de gritar. Estaban en una habitación pequeña, en forma cuadrada, muy oscura, solo iluminada por una pequeña bombilla cuyos rayos apenas daban para iluminar la mitad de la estancia. Uno de los hombres agarraba al otro de los hombros y lo zarandeaba.

- Perdonen, ¿querían algo?

- Somos agentes del FBI, estamos investigando la muerte de Erik Mathew, el bailarín de este local. Queríamos hablar con el encargado de la escuela.

- Bueno, yo me voy ya Simon, ya nos veremos.

- Adiós Edward, y piensa en lo que te dije- le dijo al otro mientras se marchaba. Se dirigió a mi- yo soy el encargado, Edward Smith- dijo el hombre que había sido zarandeado, tendiéndome la mano- ¿Qué quieren saber?

- ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo Erik trabajando para aquí?

- Erik siempre ha estado vinculado a este lugar. Su madre también era bailarina, y trabajo aquí durante algunos años. Erik despuntaba desde muy pequeño, y le gustaba ir con su madre a verla bailar. Pronto se fue haciendo conocido por el local, y algunos días nos pedía quedarse para aprenderse las coreografías de su madre. Con los años, empezó a hacer competiciones profesionales, y a ganar muchas de ellas. Hace alrededor de seis años, su carrera de bailarín empezó a decaer tras la muerte de su progenitora, no levantaba cabeza, así que decidió retirarse de las competiciones para dar clases a otros futuros bailarines. La noticia se hizo tan popular que llegó a oídos míos. Yo llevaba ya tiempo pensando en dejar el local solo para el baile, así que fui a hablar con Erik para ver si quería dar clases en la futra escuela que iba a abrir. Erik no se lo pensó dos veces, me dijo que siempre había guardado muy buen recuerdo de ese local que fue su primera escuela, y que para él sería un placer dar clases aquí. Desde entonces se convirtió en la estrella de la ciudad y de mi local.

- ¿Tenía algún enemigo? En el mundo de baile hay mucha competencia.

- Yo no se mucho de su vida fuera del trabajo, pero quizás Leonor sepa algo más de ella. Es su novia, lo conoce desde niño, si necesitan saber algo ella os lo dirá, lo conoce mejor que nadie. Vive a dos manzanas de aquí.

- ¿Sabe usted si Erik iba acompañado el día de su muerte, si iba con alguien a ese centro comercial?

- Siento no serles de mucha ayuda, pero es que yo no se nada de él salvo su carrera artística. No me gusta meterme en la vida privada de las personas.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por todo señor Smith. Si escucha o recuerda algo más avísenos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro agente.

La agente me esperaba en la sala de entrada. No había querido bajar conmigo, decía que no le apetecía ver una demostración de testosterona, así que al subir le conté lo ocurrido, y me pidió que fuera a ver a la novia, que ella intentaría buscar junto con Morgan a los compañeros en los años en los que Erik hacía competiciones.

La novia estaba destrozada. A duras penas fue capaz de decirme que dijo que Erik siempre había sido muy envidiado por todos los compañeros de profesión, que tenía el baile en la sangre, y que tras la muerte de su madre, los compañeros le hicieron muy difícil su trabajo, tanto, que al final tubo que dejarlo para dedicarse a dar clases, así que no solo se había retirado por la muerte de su madre. Había algo más en esa despedida de las competiciones tan repentina.

Fui a ver a la agente y me dijo que había descubierto que Edward, el hombre que habíamos visto enfrentarse a Simon, había tenido problemas con Erik y había tenido que ser eliminado de alguna competición por mala conducta hacia su compañera. Ya había pasado dos días, quedaban unas escasas 24 horas para finalizar el plazo concedido, así que fui a buscar a Simon, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrí a la novia de Erik bailando en el local. No me había mencionado que trabajara en el local, y mucho menos que fuese bailarina. Fui a entrar en el local pero justo cuando fui a abrir la puerta, vi como la chica cogía una pequeña navaja para cortarse un pequeño desgarro que se había echo en el vestido, y a la víctima la habían matado con un arma similar a una navaja, debía llamar a la agente, podía ser el arma homicida.  
- Creo que tengo a la asesina y el arma homicida.  
- ¿Asesina?  
- Si, has oído bien. Necesito que me envíes una patrulla a la escuela de baile.  
- Esta bien, ya van para allá. No hagas nada de lo que pueda arrepentirte después Booth.  
No tenía más remedio que esperar. No podía entrar y apresarla, no sin pruebas de que esa fuese el arma, no tenía pruebas algunas.  
Tras llegar la agente, entramos en el local, y tal y como yo sospechaba, la hoja de la navaja coincidía con las marcas encontradas en la víctima, así que apresamos a la novia de Erik.  
Pero la chica se negó a hablar sin un abogado. Lo que único que pudimos obtener de ella fue la negación de haber sido ella la asesina de Erik. Tras el análisis de ADN de las huellas obtenidas en el arma homicida, pudimos obtener la identificación de los asesinos, ya que había dos clases de huellas diferentes, las de la novia de Erik y las de Edward. Hicimos dos interrogatorios por separado, y al final Simon acabo confesando tras mentirle diciéndole que la chica de Erik había contado la verdad:  
"Samantha, la novia de Erik, era una profesional de la danza, era la ganadora de los internacionales de baile. Conocía a Erik desde la infancia, y siempre menosprecios su trabajo, hasta que se dio cuneta de lo influyente que podía llegar a ser. Tras la retirada de Erik, Samantha pensó que tenía vía libre, ahora podría trabajar sin la sombra de su novia, pero se equivocaba. Tras la entrada de Erik en la escuela de baile, ganó mucha fama, y Samantha cayó empicado, ya nadie hablaba de ella, solo se hablaba del buen trabajo que Erik estaba realizando con los futuros profesionales. Samantha estaba rabiosa. El día de su muerte, tenían programado ir de compras, yo estaba por allí de casualidad, no estaba preparado, pero Samantha me invitó a dar un paseo con ellos, al parecer, lo tenía todo programado. Entró en una tienda y me pidió que intentará hacer algo que distrajera a la gente, que no les permitiera estar atenta a ella, así que hice lo que me pedía, le tenía mucho miedo a la chica: me hice el loco y le hice creer a los clientes y las dependientas que no sabía donde estaba, así que todo el mundo se quedo pendiente de mi mientras Samantha… no puedo ni pensarlo"  
- Edward Smith, queda detenido  
Tras su confesión hablamos con Samantha:  
"Erik era el mejor en todo, el mejor novio, el mejor bailarín, el mejor… Estaba cansada de ser su sombra, quería ser conocida por mi trabajo, no por ser "la novia de", llevaba ya muchos años siéndolo, y ya no podía soportarlo más"

- Agente, buen trabajo, lo hemos conseguido resolver antes del plazo dado- le dije a la agente, ya que sin ella el caso no podría haber sido resuelto.  
- No Booth, gracias a ti. Te he dejado la mayor parte del caso a ti, para ver si estabas preparado para llevar un caso solo y ya veo que si. Has pasado mi periodo de prueba, y además con buena nota.  
- ¿Pero estaba de prueba? No sabía eso- le dije. Odiaba que me mintieran.  
- Necesitaba hacerlo Booth, no es nada contra ti, solo necesitaba ver como de bueno eras, porque me dejaste muy bueno impresión cuando me ayudaste con la muerte de mi compañero.  
- Esta bien, pero entonces, ¿ya no hay más periodos de pruebas, no?  
- Se acabaron las pruebas Booth, desde ahora eres un miembro más del instituto Castle- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.


	5. Declaraciones inesperadas

Me desperté sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño horrible. Intenté volverme a dormir, pero no podía, el sueño había sido demasiado intenso. Miré el reloj: las 4 de la madrugada. Mañana estaría cansado, pero ya que no podía dormir, decidí hacer algo productivo. Me levanté y me fui a la cocina. Me preparé una taza de café, y busqué en mi teléfono móvil el número de teléfono de Bones. La había intentado llamar por la tarde pero comunicaba. Ahora estaría trabajando, lo que me aseguraba que iba a poder hablar con ella, ya que siempre mantenía el número disponible por si alguien del caso quería contactar con ella.  
Marqué su número, pero volvía a comunicar. ¿Dónde estaría?  
Al quinta intentó lo conseguí.  
- Bones, soy Booth, necesitaba hablar contigo.  
- Ahora no puedo Booth, estoy muy ocupada.  
- Brennan, por favor, llevo intentado hablar contigo toda la tarde, es importante para mí, y creo que para ti también. Por favor, solo te pido que me escuches, si no me quieres hablar te entenderé, pero creo que te debo una explicación, me siento muy mal por nuestra tensa relación, yo no quería que esto acabara así. Déjame, al menos, explicarme.  
- Está bien, pero no creas que eso significa que te perdono Booth, me has lastimado mucho.  
- Lo sé Bones, te entiendo. Me gustaría que con lo que te voy a contar me perdones, pero si no es así, lo respetaré.  
- ¿Has hablado con Ángela?  
- No, no he hablado con ella, pero ¿Qué ocurre si lo he hecho?- quería tantear el terreno, ver si ella acababa confesando lo que le había contado a Ángela, aunque sabía que eso no ocurriría.  
- Si lo pienso racionalmente creo que …  
- Brennan – le dije cortándola, sabía que ahora venía su típica charla de lo que supondría antropológicamente el hecho de que una amiga la hubiese traicionado, y yo lo único que quería era contarle la verdad – no importa, no he hablado con Ángela.  
- Bueno Booth dime ya lo que me tengas que decir por favor – me dijo en un tono muy áspero.  
- Hoy he tenido un sueño horrible contigo, yo…  
- ¿Para eso me llamas Booth, para contarme tu sueño? – me dijo interrumpiéndome.  
- Bones por favor, déjame acabar y luego me dices todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me interrumpas - puede escuchar un leve sonido de asentimiento - Como te andaba diciendo, en ese sueño, aparecías tú dándole el si quiero a un hombre que no era yo.  
- ¿Y qué tiene eso de horrible Booth? Yo no creo en las bodas, y lo sabes, pero tampoco creo que si me casase hiciera algo malo.  
- ¡No es eso Bones! – le grite desesperado – Llevo mucho tiempo negándome a mi mismo lo que siento por temor a no ser correspondido, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que sepas la verdad.  
- ¿De qué hablas Booth, no te comprendo?  
Iba a tener que ser claro con ella y dejarme de rodeos si quería que entendiese todo lo que pretendía explicarle.  
- Bones, ¿recuerdas el día en que me pediste ser tu donante de esperma para poder ser madre?  
- Claro que lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que tú me dijiste que no.  
- El motivo por el que me negué fue porque no quería ser sólo tu donante, quería implicarme en la labor de padre, darle el biberón, cambiarle los pañales, cuidarle cuando estuviese enfermo, aconsejarle sobre chicas,… No quería ser el que te había donado el esperma, quería ser el padre de tu hijo.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en su momento? Lo hubiese entendido Booth, tú no eres como yo, tú ves el lado humano de las personas, conectas con ella, cuando alguien sufre tú sufres con ellos, yo no tengo esa capacidad, por eso hubiese entendido que tuvieras la necesidad de ocuparte de tu hijo. Si me lo hubieses dicho antes ni siquiera te hubiese preguntado, no te hubiese comprometido a algo así.  
- Ese es el problema Bones, que si no era yo el donante, no quería que fuese ninguno. Pero sabía que tú querías ser madre soltera, por eso prefería ser tu donante a sabiendas de que nunca podría ser su padre, a que fuese otra persona.  
- Eso es algo que te honra Booth y que alabo de ti, pero ¿por qué esa negación a que fuese otra persona el donante? No iba a ejercer como padre, el niño crecería bajo mi cuidado, el padre no influiría para nada en su educación.  
- Lo sé Huesos, y sé que tú serías una madre maravillosa que sacaría adelante a su hijo, pero no podía ver como tu hijo pertenecía a una persona que desconocías, a la que no amabas. Para mi tener un hijo es muy especial, nace de la conexión de dos personas que se aman, es fruto del cariño, de la pasión. Te merecías conocer esa sensación, tener la experiencia de ser madre con alguien que amaras de verdad.  
- Booth, pero yo tenía claro que quería que mi hijo naciese por inseminación artificial, eso ya lo habíamos hablado.  
- Pero tú no entrabas en razón Bones, y tampoco te quedaba otra alternativa, no creías conocer a la persona adecuada que pudiese ser el padre y con quien compartir su educación, no querías obligar a una persona a la carga que conlleva un hijo, pero yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, solo tenías que pedírmelo.  
- Booth, pero no te podía pedir eso, no a ti, tú ya tienes tu hijo.  
- ¿Y que hay de malo en tener uno contigo?  
- Booth, ¿pero que estás diciendo? Sabes que yo no quería comprometer a alguien de por vida a ser padre, y mucho menos a ti, eres mi amigo, no podía hacerte eso.  
- Pero yo quería hacerlo Brennan, deseaba tener un hijo contigo. Lo estuve pensando mucho, me llevé varios días sin saber que decirte cuando me preguntabas si estaba dispuesto a ser el donante, y me di cuenta que sin ti todo mi mundo se venía abajo, no quería lastimarte, pero no podía hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado, no podía donarte mi esperma y saber que tendría un hijo al cual nunca conocería como tal.  
- Pero no entiendo esa obsesión por ser el padre de mi hijo Booth.  
- ¿No lo entiendes Bones? No entiendes que estoy enamorado de ti. Desde aquel primer caso en el que trabajamos juntos no te he podido olvidar, y pese a que aquel primer beso no significó nada para ti, para mi fue el comienzo de mi amor por ti. Por eso deseaba ser el padre de ese bebé, me moría de celos si pensaba que otra persona ocuparía el lugar que yo anhelaba, si se llevaba esa parte de tu corazón que yo luche por conquistar, si te enamorabas de otro que no fuese yo, no lo podría soportar, te quiero demasiado. Nunca podré olvidar tu sonrisa, esa que ilumina a todo aquel que se encuentre a tu lado; tu belleza, que hizo que mi hermano te tirara los tejos; tu inteligencia, la que nos permite resolver todos los casos y que me hace a mi ser un patán – le dije mientras me reía -; y tu enorme corazón, lo que me enamoró de ti: eres capaz de luchar por lo que quieres aunque con ello corras peligro, y de darlo todo por lo que crees que es lo más justo. Eres una persona maravillosa Bones, aquella persona que se gane tu cariño y tu amor será la persona más afortunada de este mundo, se habrá llevado el tesoro más preciado.  
- Booth, no se que decirte, yo… - empezó a decirme, pero antes de que acabara pude oír como alguien la llamaba.

- Brennan mi amor, te necesitamos en el laboratorio.  
- Te he dicho que no me llames así en publico- escuche como le decía en un tono casi susurrado para que yo no pudiese oírla.  
- Lo siento Bren. Te esperaremos.  
- Podéis empezar sin mí, yo iré en cuanto acabe con la llamada, es muy importante.  
- Está bien.

- Perdona Booth, era Nick, el agente del FBI que te ha sustituido en tu labor en el Jeffersonnian – pero bien que me ha sustituido, pensé yo. Le ha faltado tiempo para buscarse novio, no sé como le pudo insinuar a Ángela que sentía algo por mi, es que se había vuelto loca.  
- No pasa nada Bones, yo me tengo que ir ya – le dije. No me quedaban ganas de seguir hablando con ella después de lo que había escuchado.  
- Pero Booth, no me has dejado …  
- Adiós Bones – le dije cortándola, y acto seguido, colgué.

La llamada me había dejado destrozado. Le había abierto mi corazón, le había dicho lo que nunca me atreví a decirle, y ¿para qué? ¿De que me había servido decirle lo mucho que la quería y lo enamorado que estaba de ella?  
No entendía nada. Si Bones le había insinuado a Ángela que estaba enamorada de mí, cuando se lo dijo no habría empezado a salir con Nick, lo cual quería decir que solo llevaban un par de días. ¿Y ya la llamaba cariño? ¡Pues si que iban a rápido! Además, si Gordon no me había dicho nada quería decir que ninguno de los chicos lo sabían, porque de otro modo, Gordon me lo hubiese contado al igual que me había dicho lo que Ángela le reveló bajo secreto profesional. Eran demasiadas las dudas, y ya no sabía que hacer, me había pasado mucho tiempo huyendo de mis sentimientos, no quería tenerlo que hacer por más tiempo.  
Mientras pensaba, sonó mi teléfono móvil, era Brennan. Ahora lo que menos me apetecía era tener que hablar con ella así que lo apagué. Necesitaba aclarar las ideas, y conocía el sitio perfecto. Eran las 5 de la madrugada, una hora idónea para salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad de Londres. Me vestí y me dirigí a la entrada de la casa para tomar mi cazadora.

Al salir note el aire frío en mi cara, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante ello, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta que no llegué a notarlo. Me parecía una noche preciosa, el cielo estaba estrellado, y la luna llena iluminaba Londres. Me dirigí hacia la zona sur de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el parque al cual me gustaba ir a desconectar cuando me sentía mal.  
Al llegar pude ver un banco cercano a un pequeño lago. Me senté ahí.  
Me maravillaba Londres de madrugada, era una ciudad diferente, hermosa, silenciosa, mágica.  
Desde esta zona podía ver toda la ciudad, te sentías el rey del mundo pudiendo contemplarlo todo.  
Aquí podía relajarme y pensar. Tenía que ordenar las ideas.  
Primero, necesitaba hablar con Gordon, que él me confirmara que no sabía nada de la relación de Brennan con ese tal Nick. No quería hacerme a la idea de que me había mentido, él nunca lo haría.  
Segundo, tenía que aclarar todo esto con Brennan una vez hubiese hablado con Gordon.  
Y tercero, todo esto no podía hacerlo desde aquí, una llamada me parecía demasiado frío para solucionarlo todo, así que no me quedaba más remedio que volver a EEUU. Así que iba a necesitar un enorme favor de mi compañera del FBI, y no sé si me lo iba a querer hacer.  
Miré la hora. Eran las 7 de la mañana, pronto entraría a trabajar, por lo que deduje que la agente estaría ya levantada, tomándose su taza de café (odio el café inglés, nunca entenderé como a los ingleses puede gustarle, es horrible). Si me daba prisa, quizás pudiera llegar a su casa para hablar personalmente con ella.  
Al llegar a su casa vi como tenía las luces del salón encendidas: aún estaba allí. Golpeé con los nudillos la puerta. Tuve que esperar un par de minutos hasta que ella me abrió:  
- ¡Booth! – me dijo con cara de sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Necesitaba hablar contigo, es importante.  
- Esta bien, pasa, tenemos tiempo de hablar antes de irnos a trabajar.  
Al entrar en su casa me llamó la atención no encontrar ninguna foto o cuadro, solo se podía ver un pequeño lienzo en el salón. Era una casa muy amplia, tenía dos plantas, y estaba decorada de manera sencilla y elegante. Me dirigió hacia el comedor, donde se estaba preparando el desayuno. Me indicó que me sentará, y ella terminó de prepararse el desayuno.  
- Bueno Booth, cuéntame, ¿Qué es tan urgente como para que vengas a visitarme a ésta hora?  
- Necesito contarte la verdad, ha llegado la hora de que sepas el motivo por el cual solicité la entrada en el instituto Castle.  
- Pero tú me dijiste que te despidieron porque hubo un reajuste de plantilla, ¿acaso no fue eso lo que ocurrió? ¿Es que me has mentido?  
- Lo siento, pero debía hacerlo. No me despidieron por lo que te dije, es mas, no me despidieron, fui yo el que decidió marcharse.  
- Pero, ¿por qué Booth? No lo entiendo, si tú hablas muy bien de tus compañeros, y siempre dices que te trataban muy bien, que han llegado a convertirse en tus amigos. ¿Por qué dejar un lugar que te reporta tanto personal y profesionalmente?  
- Eso es lo que te quería explicar.  
Traté de explicarle toda la historia de la relación entre Brennan y yo, sólo así podría comprenderme, ella había sentido algo similar por su compañero fallecido, así que supuse que podría entender lo que me ocurría.  
Tras contárselo todo paso por paso, y narrarle lo ocurrido tras la visita de los chicos y lo acontecido a partir de ella, la agente se quedó pensativa.  
- Booth, necesitas ir a ver a Brennan a EEUU, quizás solo sea un malentendido y podáis arreglar las cosas. No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, si no vas a por ella te arrepentirás toda tu vida.  
- Sabía que lo entenderías. Venía a pedirte permiso para ir a hablar con los chicos y con Brennan personalmente.  
- Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo Booth. No hay día en que no me arrepentida de no haber sido clara con la persona que quería y haberle dicho lo que sentía. Me engañaba a mi misma diciéndome que no sentía nada por él, que solo era una historia pasajera, y ya es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. No pienso ver como a ti te ocurre lo mismo. Ve a por ella Booth, y no pares hasta que la consigas, hazme el favor – me dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Me había equivocado con ella, era una persona encantadora, solo se comportaba de manera distante conmigo porque estaba de prueba, pero tras acabar, su comportamiento hacia mí había cambiado radicalmente y había vuelto a ser la persona que yo conocí, alegre, divertida y simpática.  
- Muchas gracias, eres una gran persona.  
- No tienes que dármela Booth, no me gustaría que recayese sobre mi conciencia el haber impedido que dos personas fuesen felices. Ahora vete, Brennan te está esperando.  
- Pero, tengo que despedirme de mis compañeros de trabajo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, se han portado muy bien conmigo.  
- Booth, no sabemos si esto será una despedida definitiva. Creo que por ahora es mejor que no sepan nada hasta que tú no dejes claro todo con Brennan y veas como se desarrollan las cosas, porque si se lo decimos y no sale bien, que espero que no ocurra, los chicos no me van a perdonar que te haya dejado irte y que después vuelvas como si nada.  
- Está bien, llevas razón.  
- Además, siempre tienes la posibilidad de volver, si todo te va bien en EEUU para despedirte de ellos como se merecen, sin que ellos sepan nada de tu viaje, yo les diré que te has ausentado por problemas personales pero que en cuanto se solucionen volverás, y si tú luego decides no volver a trabajar con nosotros pues entonces vuelves y te despides de ellos.  
- Pero, ¿Qué pasa con el contrato que firme por plazo de un año?  
- Ah, eso solo era para ver si tú compromiso de trabajar con nosotros iba en serio, pero tras pasar el periodo de prueba lo rompí – me dijo entre risas.  
- No sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.  
- Ya basta de cháchara Booth, vete ya – me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, y acto seguido me dio un gran abrazo.

Tras esta agradable charla con la agente, me dí cuenta que debía luchar por Brennan, no sabía lo que el futuro me depararía, y estaba claro que si no hacía nada la perdería para siempre. Quizás aun estaba a tiempo de solucionar las cosas. Así que me dirigí a casa y preparé las maletas. Metí todo lo que me había traído, algo me decía que no volvería a Londres, al menos, por una larga temporada. Vine para alejarme de Bones y olvidarme de ella, pero con las ideas más claras me había dado cuenta que nunca la iba a poder olvidar, lo único que iba a conseguir sería engañarme a mi mismo, pero nunca la olvidaría.  
Una vez recogido todo, me dirigí al aeropuerto y puse rumbo hacia EEUU, mi hogar, el país en el cual se encontraba el amor de mi vida.


	6. Nueva vida

El viaje hasta EEUU se me antojo interminable, no veía el momento de pisar tierra firme.  
Durante todo el trayecto no me había podido sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Bones, estaba deseando llegar y poder hablar con ella. Me sentía nervioso, expectante, ilusionado,… Era de esas veces en la que sientes tantas emociones que es imposible describirlas. Es un cosquilleo en el estómago, un nudo en la garganta, una alegría inmensa,… Después de tres semanas en Londres me había dado cuenta que mi lugar estaba en EEUU, junto a ella, solo así podría vivir mi vida plenamente y ser feliz. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese no me iba a resistir a perderla, era todo cuento quería en esta vida, sería capaz de darlo todo por verla feliz, y sabía que ella podría ser muy feliz conmigo. Me negaba a aceptar que ella no sintiese algo por mi, amor o no, pero algo sentía, y a mi con eso me bastaba; mi cariño y mi amor hacia ella harían el resto.

Mientras estaba de camino hacia EEUU estuve pensando en la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, no quería arriesgarme demasiado o que mis acciones dieran resultados que yo no quisiese.  
Tras aterrizar el avión, cogí mis pertenencias y me dirigí hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Tomé un taxi y me fui directo al apartamento de Gordon Gordon; quería darle una sorpresa, me había ayudado mucho durante estas tres semanas, y tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle, por ello quería que fuese el primero en saber que había vuelto.  
Me acerqué a su casa, y lo vi asomado a la ventana. Se había dado cuenta de que había llegado y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa.  
- Pero Booth, ¿qué haces aquí? – me dijo dándome un gran abrazo.  
- Quería darte una sorpresa.  
- Podrías haberme avisado, hubiese ido a recogerte al aeropuerto.  
- Lo decidí todo precipitadamente, y quería que no supieseis nada hasta que no llegase.  
- Y, ¿qué es lo que te ha llevado a volver?  
- Es una larga historia.  
- Pues entra y cuéntamela. Supongo que estarás cansado, te prepararé una taza de café.  
- Muchas gracias – le dije mientras pasaba a su casa.  
- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que sea a la primera persona a la que visitas tras llegar aquí.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que soy la primera persona a quien he visto?  
- Porque llevas las maletas aún, lo que me indica que no has ido a ver a ninguno de los chicos ya que de otro modo te hubiesen ofrecido dejarlas en su casa, y tampoco has podido ver a ninguno de ellos en el aeropuerto porque todos están trabajando y como tú bien has dicho, no saben nada de tu llegada.  
- Muy buena observación Gordon – le dije entre risas.

Como había extrañado estas conversaciones con él, era una gran ayuda tenerlo cerca, pese a no confiar demasiado en los psicólogos, había descubierto que Gordon podía ser algo más que eso, no era un simple psicólogo, era una gran persona y un gran amigo. En él se podía confiar, por eso me atreví a contarle la verdad de mi partida desde el principio, sabía que él no me iba a fallar.  
- Gracias, viniendo de ti es todo un halago. Bueno, dime, ¿por qué has vuelto? – me dijo mientras me traía la taza de café que me había prometido. Yo sabía que él ya conocía mis motivos, y que sólo quería que me atreviese a contárselo.  
- Creo que ya lo sabes – le dije con cierto donaire.  
- ¿Acaso nos hemos intercambiado los papeles? ¿Desde cuándo eres tú psicólogo? No hagas suposiciones y cuéntamelo Booth.  
- Está bien, te lo contaré, pero no quiero que luego me hagas ningún reproche.

Se mantuvo bastante callado mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido tras mi llamada a Brennan la noche anterior. De vez en cuando arqueaba las cejas o hacía el amago de hablar, para luego volver a sumergirse en mi historia. Al acabar no me dio tiempo a descansar ni un segundo.  
- Pero Booth, debes ir a hablar con ella. Yo no sabía nada de Nick... bueno, sabía que te estaba sustituyendo, pero nunca dijo nada sobre que estuviera saliendo con él, ni siquiera Ángela lo sabía.  
- ¿Entonces tú no tenías conocimiento de ésta relación?  
- Claro que no Booth, si lo hubiese sabido te lo hubiese contado, o ¿es que no me conoces?  
- Lo sé Gordon, no debería de haber desconfiado de ti, pero entiéndeme, estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar.  
- Te entiendo Booth, no tienes porque darme explicaciones.  
El amor es hermoso, pero a la vez muy difícil. Comprendo que para ti esto no es fácil, he vivido contigo todo tú proceso de enamoramiento de Brennan, doy fe de que la quieres como a nadie, que no concibes la vida sin ella. Por eso he hecho todo lo posible por hacértelo todo más fácil. He tratado de mediar entre tú y Brennan, incluso esta semana le he pedido a Ángela que hablara con ella para que cogiera la baja un par de días.  
- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – le pregunté alarmado  
- No te preocupes, parece que ya esta mejor, aunque sigue de baja. Al parecer, tras tú llamada, y esto lo deduzco ahora que tú me has contado lo que sucedió, Brennan se quedó destrozada. Se pasaba el día muy triste, le entraban ataques de ansiedad, y cuando alguien intentaba saber que le ocurría, se cerraba en banda a hablar con nadie. Ángela conversó con ella, y le dijo que se tomara un descanso. Brennan estuvo muy reacia a tomar la baja, pero finalmente le dijo que se iba a tomar un par de días de descanso, que le vendría bien desconectar un poco. Los chicos hablan con ella todos los días y parece que está mejor, creo que piensa volver dentro de una semana al trabajo.  
- ¿Pero yo creía que Brennan estaba saliendo con ese tal Nick?  
- Por eso creo que lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con ella y aclares las cosas. Deberías de haber ido primero a visitarla a ella, yo podía esperar, pero para vosotros el tiempo pasa, y si no te das prisa quizás sea demasiado tarde.  
- Tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder. Me voy a hacerle una visita a Brennan.  
Me puse en pie y me dirigí a la entrada de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera salir Gordon se me acercó.  
- Puedes dejar aquí las maletas  
- No te preocupes, las llevaré conmigo, y tras visitar a Brennan las dejaré en mi casa.  
- Está bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Me alegro que hayas vuelto.  
- Muchas gracias por todo Gordon, no sé que hubiese hecho de no ser por ti. Cada vez me alegro más de haber vuelto; me he dado cuenta que este es mi lugar, aquí está mi vida. Me tengo que ir, pero en cuento pueda te llamo para que nos veamos y te cuento como me ha ido todo.  
- OK. Pues hasta luego entonces.  
- Hasta luego Gordon. Nos vemos.

Hacia muy buen día. Tras mi regreso de Londres, EEUU me parecía el país más soleado del mundo, por eso preferí llegar a casa de Bones dando un paseo. Me apetecía ver los parques llenos de padres que llevan a pasar un agradable día a sus hijos, el bullicio de la ciudad a plena mañana y ese aroma que se respira proveniente de los puestos ambulantes.  
Al llegar al apartamento de Brennan me pareció oír gritos. Eché a correr y pude apreciar la voz de Huesos.  
- Te he dicho que no quiero saber nada de ti Nick. Sabías desde el principio la verdad, no te he engañado, así que vete y déjame.  
- Pero Bren, esto no puedo acabar así, lo que hubo entre los dos …  
- ¿Que entre los dos? Hazte a la idea que nunca ha existido ni existirá un tu y yo.  
- Esto no va a acabar así Brennan, no me doy tan fácilmente por vencido.  
- Nick, por favor, no me hagas que te tenga que echar.  
- Tranquila, me voy ya, pero no porque tú me lo digas, sino porque yo quiero. Esta conversación no lleva a ninguna parte. Cuando estés más calmada vendré a verte.  
- No lo hagas Nick, no quiero hacer nada de lo que me arrepienta. Mantente alejado.  
- Adiós Bren.  
Acto seguido se escucho un portazo. Me escondí para que no me viera, y al salir de la casa lo pude ver bien. Era alto, moreno, con una larga melena. Era el típico FBI apuesto que tenía a todas las chicas que quería pero, al parecer, no había tenido mucho éxito con Brennan.  
De repente una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, y una sensación de alegría me invadió todo el cuerpo. Bones no estaba saliendo con Nick, había sido un malentendido. Ahora más que nunca tenía claro que no iba a parar hasta que consiguiese que me permitiera demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Pon. Pon. Pon.  
- ¿Quién es?  
- Soy Booth  
Rápidamente me abrió la puerta y se echo a mis brazos.  
- Oh Booth te he echado tanto de menos - me dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía por su bello rostro lleno de lágrimas de alegría.  
- Y yo a ti Bones, no hay ni un día en que no me haya acordado de ti – le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.  
- ¿Qué te ha hecho volver Booth?  
- Es una larga historia que me gustaría contarte Huesos, siempre que tú quieras –le dijo yo esperando que su contestación no fuese negativa.  
- Sabes que me gusta que entre los dos no haya ningún secreto, así que pasa, ponte cómodo y me lo cuentas todo.  
- Gracias Bones.  
- ¿Gracias porque?  
- Por nada – le dije mientras me reía.

Adoraba las conversaciones entre los dos, sobre todo momentos como este, en el cual, su poca vida social le hacía tener poco tacto en algunas situaciones o no saber de lo que se está hablando en otras. Al darle las gracias lo que había querido decirle es que le agradecía que fuese como era, inocente en muchas ocasiones, comprensiva, sincera aunque la verdad doliera, … No tenía palabras que explicaran todo lo que sentía por ella, me iba a costar tanto explicárselo …  
- Pasa Booth. Perdona el desorden, no esperaba visitas.  
- No pasa nada huesos – le dije mientras echaba un vistazo a la casa. Se notaba que estos días no ha debido de tener muchos ánimos para nada. Parecía que había intentado arreglar un poco todo pero no había surtido efecto. Tenía algunas prendas en el sofá, el lavavajillas estaba a medio poner, y tenía una cesta con ropa para poner la lavadora. De pronto me invadió una sensación de culpa, yo había sido el causante de su estado de salud, todo esto era culpa mía, si no me hubiese comportado como un imbécil todo esto no estaría sucediendo. Tenía que solucionar lo que yo había causado.  
- Lo siento.  
- ¿Y ahora que sientes Booth? No te comprendo  
- Siento haber sido el causante de todo esto. Si no hubiese sido por mi tú no estarías ahora así.  
- No es culpa tuya Booth, yo tengo mucho que ver en como estoy – me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.  
- ¿Cómo? Ahora soy yo el que no comprende nada.  
- Vayamos por partes Booth. Primero cuéntame porqué has vuelto – me dijo mientras me invitaba a sentarme en su sofá. Ella se sentó un poco alejada de mi, algo que yo no comprendí pues ella ya sabía lo que yo sentía.  
- Todo comenzó la noche pasada, cuando decidí llamarte. Como te dije, después de mi sueño me quedé preocupado, necesitaba hablar contigo. No quería estar ocultando por más tiempo mis sentimientos. Así que me lancé a contarte la verdad – le dije mientras me iba acercando a ella pero, como si de un extraño se tratase, se volvió a alejar de mi. Había algo que se me escapaba, ¿Por qué se comportaba tan fría después de la calurosa bienvenida que me había dado? – Para mi fue muy importante lo que te dije. Siempre pensé en como sería el momento en que te contara la verdad y siempre me lo imaginaba como el mejor día de mi vida. Anoche cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti y te explique todo lo que me llevo a no a ser el donante de esperma, me quedé destrozado y más aun tras la conversación que mantuviste con ese tal Nick, con el que, por cierto, te he visto mantener una dura conversación. Nunca pensé que pudieras estar saliendo con otra persona que no fuese yo. Sé que suena muy egoísta pero te amaba y te amo demasiado como para poder soportar verte con otra persona Bones – tras decir esto, fue ella la que se acercó más a mí. Se hallaba a tan solo unos centímetros, podía oler su aroma a cerezas maduras, su perfume favorito.  
- Esa es mi parte de culpa en todo esto – me dijo con una mirada triste - Cuando tú te fuiste, me sentía fatal, no sabía muy bien porque, era como si la mitad de mi se hubiese ido contigo. No soportaba ir a trabajar y no verte, tener un caso y no poderlo compartir contigo, pasar las tardes sin tener a alguien con él que conversar sobre lo ocurrido durante el día,… Estaba muy confusa, me sentía perdida. Sé que todos en el laboratorio estaban muy preocupados por mi, y no lo soportaba, no quería ser el centro de atención de todos, no quería que se preocupasen por mi. Por eso cuando Ángela me propuso ir a hablar con Gordon acepté, porque sabía que de ese modo los tranquilizaría. Me vino muy bien esa cita con Gordon, logré concentrarme en el trabajo y que tú pasaras a un segundo plano. Pero pocos días antes de tu llamada me llamó tu hijo, me dijo que quería ir al laboratorio a ver a mi padre, para hacer experimentos como hicieron una vez, y al verlo me recordó tanto a ti, que no lo pude soportar. Me hundí en la tristeza, me dí cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti. Mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo, no quería volver a sufrir, ya había pasado demasiado, pero mi corazón me decía que te amaba, que nunca encontraría una persona como tú, que debía luchar. Pero yo creía que tú te habías marchado por algo que hice mal, pensé que no sabías nada de mi, así que hice lo que creía mejor: poner punto y final al pasado y empezar de nuevo. Cuando Nick entró a trabajar me pareció un chico muy apuesto, y al parecer, yo le gustaba, así que me dejé llevar. Sin embargo, siempre supe que nunca conseguiría olvidarte, te habías convertido en una persona fundamental en mi vida. Nick lo sabía todo, me pareció que era justo contárselo, sabes que yo nunca miento. Él siempre supo que si había alguna posibilidad contigo en algún momento nuestra "relación" acabaría en ese preciso instante. Pero Nick se enamoró de mi, es lógico, ya que soy una persona muy inteligente y muy guapa – no pude evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, siempre pensé que a Bones le faltaba un poquito de humildad, pero que le iba a hacer, ella era así, y tenía razones para serlo, después de todo era la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo – y no lo podía apartar de mi. Le dije que quería llevar nuestra relación en secreto hasta que supiese a donde nos llevaba todo esto, pero él se negaba, y aunque conseguía que se mantuviera callado, a veces se le escapaba, como ocurrió el día en que me llamaste. Después de esa llamada, intenté volverte a llamar varias veces pero tenías el teléfono apagado. Me sentía fatal, no quería hablar con nadie, estaba muy triste. Los chicos se dieron cuenta, y tras la insistencia de Ángela decidí tomarme unos días de descanso, era lo mejor, no soportaba ver como todos hablaban de mi estado de salud a mis espaldas y desatendían sus actividades o su trabajo por mí. He estado de baja una semana y pensaba volver la semana que viene. Había estado pensando y me dí cuenta que no iba a conseguir nada estando triste, debía recuperarme. Hace un par de minutos vino Nick y le expliqué lo ocurrido. Él se negaba a aceptar que lo nuestro nunca existió, que yo sólo estuve con él para tratar de olvidarte, pero tras tú llamada todo había cambiado, no quería tener nada que ver con él. Nick no atendía a razones, se había olvidado de mí y no quería ver que yo no sentía nada por él. Conseguí que se marchara pero me amenazó con volver. Espero que no lo haga, no me gustaría tenerlo que denunciar, es un buen chico, pero cuando se obsesiona con algo no ve la realidad. Espero que me perdones Booth, no quería hacerte daño, era lo último que quería, solo estaba confundida y asustada por ser yo la causante de tú partida. Ahora me doy cuenta que mis temores eran infundados – me dijo cabizbaja.

No podía verla así, no me creía lo que estaba pensando, pero pese a contárnoslo todo, esto había ocurrido por falta de comunicación. Si hubiese hablado con ella directamente tras mi salida del coma en lugar de huir, como hice, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Así que no podía dejar que ella se echase la culpa por algo que había causado yo al no ser claro desde un principio.  
- Bones, no es culpa tuya – le dije mientras la cogía de la cintura. Esta vez no se resistió – Si hubiese sido claro desde un principio nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Te quiero, y no puedo verte sufrir.  
- Booth, no quiero sufrir, no quiero que me hagas daño, no soportaría que te volvieses a marchar.  
- No te preocupes cariño, eso no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo - le dije, para a continuación fundirnos en un gran beso, el beso más hermoso de mi vida.

Me sentía como un adolescente. Un enorme cosquilleo me invadió todo el cuerpo, era como estar en el cielo. Había soñado tantas veces con este momento que no me creía que estuviese ocurriendo. Mientras nos besábamos, Bones me quitó la camisa. Yo hice la misma operación con su jersey. Así, poco a poco, fuimos acercando nuestros cuerpos más y más hasta que se convirtieron en uno sólo.  
- Te quiero Booth – me dijo susurrado al oído  
- Y yo a ti Bones – le dije mientras con mis dedos recorría todo su cuerpo.

***  
Han pasado dos años y muchas cosas han cambiado desde aquel mágico momento. De esa preciosa primera vez entre los dos, nació nuestra hija, Cristine, la cual se está divirtiendo en estos momentos con su hermanito, Jam, nacido hace dos meses. Cristine está encantada con su hermano En cuanto a Bones y a mi, todo nos ha ido bastante bien. Tras mi regreso, no volvimos a saber nada de Nick. Hace un par de días supe por mis compañeros del FBI que había vuelto a Texas, su ciudad, y que seguía siendo tan mujeriego como antes. Yo volví a trabajar como agente del FBI para el Jeffersonnian, junto a Huesos. No nos volvimos a separar desde aquel día, incluso voló conmigo a Londres para despedirme de los chicos del instituto Castle. Ángela se casó, finalmente, con Hodgins, pero no llegaron a tener hijos, querían vivir la vida, aunque Angie no descartaba la posibilidad de ser mamá.  
Cam se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su hija Michel y al laboratorio, donde conoció a un chico del que se enamoró perdidamente y con él que lleva saliendo un año.  
Todos se volcaron en el cuidado de nuestros hijos. Ángela parecía su tía, siempre cuidaba de ellos cuando nosotros salíamos, y a Hodgins se le caía la baba con él bebé.  
Nunca olvidaré lo mucho que me ayudaron todos ellos, especialmente Gordon, que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y el niñero de Cristine y Jam. A todos ellos les debo mi vida.  
Muchas gracias chicos, de no ser por vosotros nunca hubiese sido feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar**


End file.
